This invention relates to tape recorders, and more particularly to a playback search control device for a tape recorder.
In a conventional playback search control device, when it is detected that a predetermined length of blank magnetic tape occurs after a signal such as music has been recorded, the tape recorder is set in a play mode, thus completing the playback search. Therefore, if while scanning in the forward direction a very long blank portion is encountered, the recorder will be set in a play mode but a long period of time may elapse from the time instant the tape recorder is set in a play mode until a recorded signal (e.g. music) is reproduced. If no recorded portion follows the blank portion having the predetermined length, the tape recorder is forced to continue to perform a useless play mode operation.